Most offices provide conventional work surfaces such as tables and desks for supporting papers and-the like. However, with the ever-increasing volume of papers which are affiliated with most jobs, many workers find it difficult to manage or control work-in-progress due to the limited workspace (i.e., table or desk top space) available. More specifically, the worker is often unable to successfully spread out and display a large number of papers or documents.
This invention relates to a spacial organizer which provides for greatly increased surface support area for permitting display and organizational arrangement of numerous documents. More specifically, the spacial arrangement of this invention, within a compact arrangement which more effectively utilizes vertical space, is able to provide greatly increased support and display area for documents and the like, particularly in contrast to conventional desk and table tops, so as to permit a worker to more efficiently perform his tasks.
The work organizer of this invention comprises an upright support arrangement having a generally vertically and horizontally stepped configuration defining a series of generally L-shaped support trays which are disposed in vertically adjoined but horizontally staggered relationship. The overall support tray structure is preferably of a horizontally concavely curved configuration, whereby a worker can readily position a plurality of documents such as papers and the like on the various vertically spaced trays, with several such documents being disposed in self-supporting relation on each level or tray. Several arcuate tray structures can be positioned generally edge to edge to define a greater arcuate configuration, such as a semi-circle, whereupon a worker standing or seated within and partially surrounded by the tray arrangement can readily see, access and organize a large number of documents positioned on the tray arrangement.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.